


Size Matters

by sekaiseifuku



Series: Three Isn't Necessarily a Crowd [1]
Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Community: 100_roadtrips, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-19
Updated: 2011-05-19
Packaged: 2017-10-19 14:17:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/201786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sekaiseifuku/pseuds/sekaiseifuku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>  Written for <a href="http://100-roadtrips.livejournal.com/profile"><img class=" ContextualPopup"/></a><a href="http://100-roadtrips.livejournal.com/"><b>100_roadtrips</b></a> challenge 251: Size Matters</p>
    </blockquote>





	Size Matters

**Author's Note:**

>   Written for [](http://100-roadtrips.livejournal.com/profile)[**100_roadtrips**](http://100-roadtrips.livejournal.com/) challenge 251: Size Matters

  
  
As he made his way back from the kitchens, the sound of a squeaky mattress and low moans alerted him to exactly what he’d been missing while out for a snack.

“Yeah, Hakkai … just like that …”

The squeaking sped up and he gleefully realized that while he’d missed most of the show, he’d still made it in time for the best part.

Gojyo had thought locking him out would stop him from watching. But as he bent down and stuck his head under the door, Jeep thought smugly that the kappa had forgotten the fact that size really does matter.  



End file.
